Love of Music
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: It's just a simple gift- a simple little music box that Kanda gives Allen to help him sleep when he's not there. He has no idea how much he'll need it.


"...What's this?"

The young exorcist frowned slightly, fingering the object he held in his hands with curiosity. He turned the box over, and over, and then glanced up through his lashes at the older man standing in front of him- a bemused smirk painted on his face, as he watched his lover with amused eyes.

"What the hell does it look like, Moyashi?" Kanda responded, and Allen couldn't tell if he was meaning to sound amused, or like he thought he was an idiot. It was probably a bit of both, which only served to make the younger boy scowl, simply because.

"I _know_ that, Bakanda." He even made the effort of motioning to the tiny crank on the bottom which made it quite obvious that _yes_- it was very much a music box. "What I'm asking is _why_ you're giving it to me."

"What, I can't give gifts to my lover?"

"Not really. For you it's weird." Kanda scowled.

"Tch. I got it because I'm going on a mission later today."

Allen's lips turned down slightly, looking at Kanda with clear confusion. He was going on a mission? He says it like he hasn't done it about five hundred or so times before. "Although it _is_ a lovely gesture," the petite one stressed because it was _quite___lovely, a simple wooden box with curved trimmings on the bottom, and golden swirled designs, and flowers etched onto the top of it. He hadn't heard the song yet, or seen what was inside, but by how expensive all the materials of gift seemed to be, he expected nothing less than good.

Kanda shrugged, sitting back on Allen's- or at this point, it may as well be called _their_- bed. "You haven't been able to sleep lately, right?" And when he noticed his lover open his mouth to protest, he gave him a curt glare, which silenced him and continued, "Unless I'm in bed with you."

The younger exorcist couldn't come up with a retort for that- because it was completely true. No matter how much it vexed him, the nightmares that constantly plagued him kept him up into the wee hours of the night, and it was starting to show. The last thing he wanted to do was either have someone asking- or them not having to when he fainted of exhaustion in the middle of the hallway. He had considered asking Kanda for help- he'd be more than willing, if not a little smug about it- but he hadn't been able to work himself up enough to swallow his pride and fear and just talk to him.

Though it turned out he didn't need to, when in the middle of a sparring session with the raven haired boy his vision swam, and Kanda ended up with an armful of a very unconscious lover. Allen had been forced to explain, and for about a week now, Kanda hadn't allowed his lover to sleep alone.

And it had worked, for the most part. When they went to bed, Kanda would slip his arms around his lover's waist, and pull him against his chest. The younger boy would usually fall asleep to the lull of elder's heartbeat, soft breaths, and tiny strands of raven hair tickling his cheek in a pleasant way.

"Play the stupid box," Kanda continued slightly, grunting as he motioned to the box in Allen's hands, "listens to the song, whatever. Think of me, and get some fucking sleep. I swear to god if you look half dead when I get back, I'll fucking knock you out myself." He finished, glaring at the boy, who looked like he couldn't decide if he should be amused- or sincerely grateful.

Allen walked across the room quickly, slipping his arms around his lover's neck, as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Yuu." He whispered softly, grateful that Kanda didn't mention the use of his first name, and simply pulled the small boy closer. "Thank you..."

That night, after Kanda had left for his mission, Allen had showered, brushed his teeth- done his whole night time routine, and slipped into bed. He took the music box out of the drawer, turning the dial on the bottom as far as it would go. He placed it gently on the nightstand beside his bed, and lifted the lid. The soft tinkle of the music box- to the tune of 'Adagio for Strings', Allen noticed- started softly filing the room. The one thing the boy noticed the most, though, was the fact that the inside of the box was bare; except for a tiny engraving that was etched into the bottom of the wooden lid.

_Aishiteru_

And even though Japanese certainly wasn't his first language, and there was probably no hope of Allen ever learning more than a few sentences- because Kanda would never teach him, loving the fact that he can mock him by speaking in his mother tongue and his lover would have no clue what he's saying- but he knew what that said. Just that thought enough was enough for Allen.

As the music continued to play softly in the background, the destroyer of time slipped his eyes closed, and in no time at all, he was off to the world of peaceful slumber, with dark blue eyes and raven hair occupying his thoughts.

x-x

Everything was silent that night.

Allen was staring blankly at the ceiling as he lay sprawled across his bed. The boy was almost completely still, and other than the slow rising and falling of his chest, you couldn't tell he was alive at all. Almost like a porcelain doll, laying there motionless with glassy eyes; waiting for another force to give it life.

He shifted slightly, rolling over onto his side- but as he did, his elbow hit the side of the small nightstand. It shook on its legs a moment, and Allen vaguely heard something fall to the ground. He made no move to pick it up, or to even look to see what possibly just broke. He simply didn't care.

Then he heard it. The soft tinkling of a familiar tune, and he lifted his head a bit to look over the edge of his mattress to see what had fallen- an old forgotten music box.

It was covered in dust, evidence that it hadn't been touched in months- at the least. He looked closer, and as he caught sight of the small hidden message, he felt the tears start to well in his eyes. Reaching down, he pulled the music box off the ground carefully, and leaned back- cradling it to his chest. He was sobbing now, and he curled in on himself, holding the small box close to himself, as if it was his lifeline.

As the minutes trickled by, silver eyelashes lay against tear stained cheeks, and he was pulled into dark lands of unconsciousness.

Dreaming of days when his love was still with him.


End file.
